Una semana Rizzles
by zipizapi
Summary: situado después de la última temporada, contiene spoiler. Jane vuelve a Boston una semana, semana en la que ocurrirán nuevas situaciones con su familia y su doctora favorita.
1. Chapter 1

Era el cuadragésimo cumpleaños de Jane, y Maura nuevamente no estaba tan segura de cual sería su regalo, después de todo Jane había vuelto por una semana a Boston, se podía decir que su trabajo entrenando gente el FBI había estado bastante bien, su vida fuera de riesgos y en un gran ambiente, pero no podía negar que extrañaba su vida de policía y vida con Maura, después de todo eran mejores amigas, posición que probablemente no cambiaría nunca.

-Maura, no creí que te llegara a extrañar tanto – dijo la morena abrazando cariñosamente a su amiga, única persona que podía abrazar cariñosamente sin tener que hacerlo contra su voluntad, Maura correspondió el abrazo amablemente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, de esas que solo le dedicaba a Jane.

-Es un sentimiento plenamente comprensible considerando que nos veíamos a diario, lo que cambio bruscamente con tu traslado a Washintong- dijo nerviosa la forense queriendo evitar decir lo mucho que la extrañaba y hablar de más, aun así eran palabras que no le podía negar a Jane -Si Jane, también te extrañe mucho- dijo finalmente con una sonrisa en el había estado planeando por semanas el cumpleaños de Jane y su estancia en Boston, después de todo esos días se quedaría con ella, y a pesar de todo principio, Maura pidió vacaciones en el trabajo, así que estarían toda la semana juntas. Gracias a Frankie sabía que los Red Sox jugarían mientras Jane estaba en la ciudad así que esta era su mejor oportunidad para hacer feliz a su amiga, efectivamente, Maura había comprado dos boletos para el juego, estaba tan emocionada que también compro mercancía para Jane y ella, después de todo no siempre podías llevar a tu chica a ver a su equipo favorito.

-Chicas, dejen se abrazarse, yo también quiero abrazarte Jane- dijo Frankie interrumpiendo a las chicas que seguían cómodamente abrazadas.

-Frankie, no tengo ninguna intención de abrazarte- dijo Jane acomodando el abrazo con Maura.

-Si es así solo me queda abrazar a las dos- dijo Frankie acercándose a abrazar a ambas.

-Es lindo ver en abrazo de hermanos-dijo la matriarca Rizzoli entrando con Tommy y TJ, quienes también se acercaron a un abrazo, prácticamente el clan Rizzoli se volvió a unir.-Mejor vamos a casa de Maura, es mucho abrazo para un aeropuerto - dijo Ángela uniéndose al abrazo después de todo.

* * *

Unas horas después llegaron a casa de Maura, las chicas tenían que ponerse al día en todo así que las cosas de Jane pararon en el cuarto de Maura en vez que el cuarto de invitados, ahora era la cena, en ocasiones especiales Angela siempre preparaba Lasaña, y definitivamente esta era una ocasión especial, como siempre Jane y Maura se sentaron juntos, era algo invariable, Tommy y TJ se sentaron frente a ellas, Frankie y Angela estaban en los extremos, decidieron hablar durante la cena, cosas triviales, hacer como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Entre risas y comentarios, Maura encontró la ocasión de invitar a Jane al juego.

-Eso me recuerda aquella vez que fuimos un acampar con Jane, ¿no? - dijo la cabellera más clara mirando a la morena.

-Maura, ya sabes lo mucho que odio esa historia, no la cuentes- dijo la ex policía interrumpiendo a su amiga

-Claro, acabo de recordar algo Jane, El miércoles es el juego de los Red Sox, ¿Qué tal y todos los nuestros juntamos un verlo como en los viejos tiempos- dijo Frankie animando a su hermana.

-Respecto a eso ... yo tenía un plan un poco diferente para el miércoles, de hecho quería llevar una Jane al juego- dijo Maura antes de que Jane llegara a responder, todos voltear a ver la cara de esta no ver más que felicidad Y sorpresa

-MAURA, CREO QUE TE AMO- grito Jane abrazando a su amiga llena de felicidad, esa era un si absoluto, el resto del clan Rizzoli se río de la reacción de Jane, era muy genuina.

-Vamos Jane tranquilizate, es solo un juego- Tommy al notar lo eufórica que estaba Jane, como muchos sospechaba de algún tipo de relación diferente entre Maura y Jane, después de todo se trataba de una manera especial en ellas, algo visto por todo excepto Ellas

-Solo estás celoso por que Maura me invita a mi- respondió de manera infantil mientras rodeaba con su brazo a Maura de manera posesiva.

-Vamos Jane, tranquila, nadie te va a quitar a Maura- dijo la matriarca Rizzoli burlándose y notando como ahora las dos mujeres se ponen un poco nerviosas. -Mejor vayan por el postre, desde hace años como tu casa, nada ha cambiado mucho, así que sabes donde están las cosas-

-Si Ma- respondió Jane hasta caminar hasta la cocina con Maura, mientras que servían el postre el resto De la familia hablo.

-De verdad necesitamos que las dos terminan juntas- dijo Frankie riéndose de la situación ellas, parecían una pareja, prácticamente eran una, antes de la partida de Jane eran una pareja pero sin la parte del sexo y los besos, juntas residenciales, se entendían Como nadie, chistes y bromas que solo las entendieron, Como Maura castigaba una Jane por poner una extraña decoración a Bajo o olvidar hacer algo como poner la lavavajillas, y que Jane consiguiera que no la castigara con alguna estrategia extraña que hacía reír a Maura , En solitario Jane hacer un reír a Maura de esa manera. Ahora con la partida de Jane era la pareja perfecta a larga distancia, envidia de muchas otras parejas en la misma situación, entre ellas había una extraña confianza sobre los actos de la otra, se hablaban casi un diario,

-Vamos chicos, que hacen en una semana, lo que no hay un logrado en 5 años, no hay esperanzas tantas, son hijo desastre, pero recuerdo que tienen oportunidad, algo que han tenido en el viaje a París- dijo Ángela Riéndose de sus hijas, era de Maura de la familia.

-Hay que hacerle saber a Jane que si con Maura hasta nuestros alegraremos, con Jane es mejor ser directas y salir de los muertos, si no no lo notará-comento Tommy grabando las situaciones con su hermana, Era obvio que estaba celosa cuando el Intento algo con Maura - es una cosa que un Maura solo un interés en un amor Rizzoli de la familia amorosa

\- Entonces ¿la Tía Maura está con la Tía Jane? - dijo TJ de la nada , Era un asombroso como hasta un niño de darse cuenta y ellas no, al poco Jane y Maura volvieron a entrar con unos platos, primero Jane se acercó a TJ a entregarle su parte, cuando el niño decidió satisfacer su duda. -Tia Jane, ¿Tú y la Tía Maura están juntas?- preguntó el niño con inocencia y curiosidad.

-Bueno, ella es mi mejor amiga, así que se puede decir que estamos juntas ... como amigas- respondió Jane sorprendente mente tranquila como para lo que se esperaba el resto de los Rizzoli

-No, me refiero como una pareja, así como el Tio Frankie y la Tía Nina- dijo el pequeño un poco molesto a la respuesta de Jane, El esperaba otra cosa. Esta vez Jane estaba un poco nerviosa y sorprendida ante el inesperado comentario de su sobrino, y para su "suerte" Maura alcanzó un escuchar su pregunta y ella decidió responder.

-No TJ, Jane y yo no estamos juntas en ese aspecto, aunque aprecio positivamente su visión en este tipo de relaciones, ¿Qué creen que Jane y yo estamos en una relación? - dijo Maura acercarse con curiosidad al pequeño.

-Bueno, ustedes dos realmente parecen una pareja bastante bonita, ya sabes, como las de la televisión, aunque me parece demasiado cursi para mi- dijo TJ tranquilamente como empezaba a comer el postre, simplemente decidieron pasar por alto el comentario del pequeño.

El resto de la velada fue tranquila, la familia Rizzoli decidió no actuar hoy tras el comentario de TJ,sabían que no había que presionar mucho a ese par o Jane se iría a un hotel a pasar la noche, si querían sacar a Jane del armario tendrían que empezar a desarmarlo lentamente, por que si no no había manera, Jane era una mujer fuerte pero extremadamente torpe con sus sentimientos, en cambio Maura era una persona que al saber con exactitud sus sentimientos actuaba de manera más segura, el problema era que no sabían en que situación se encontraba Maura con sus sentimientos, lo seguro es que ella no era el problema y probablemente le diría algo a Angela, después de todo siempre habla de que el sexo es algo fluido y cambiante, ella no tenía problema en salir con una mujer, a diferencia de la morena, que continuamente se negaba en ello, aunque Frankie sabe que ella una vez en el pasado tuvo una noche loca con una mujer, secreto de hermanos.

-Bueno chicas, esta fue una gran velada, es bueno verlas juntas otra vez, TJ ya está quedando dormido, llevare a Tommy ya Ma a sus casas, así que ya es hora de retirarnos- dijo Frankie acercando al par de mujeres sentadas juntas En el sofá

-Esta bien Frankie, cuidado en el camino- dijo Jane despidiéndose de sus hermanos y su madre.

-Duerman Bien- dijo Angela con una mirada brillante sobre ellas, poco después de la puesta del sol por solo, hace mucho que no pasaba eso. Jane se tiro en el sofá cansada, después de todo el viaje era agotador y su mujer también era agotadora.

-Jane, si tienes sueño a dormir, yo me aseguro de ordenar un poco y luego de acompaño- dijo Maura viendo a su amiga tirada en el sofá.

-Maur, hace meses que no nos vemos, No te voy a dejar sola ahora-que quejo Jane girando la cabeza para ver a su amiga ordenando la cocina.

-Esta bien, solo espera cinco minutos- dijo la doctora dedicar una sonrisa a otra mujer.

Cinco minutos después de Maura había terminado todo lo que quería hacer y decidió acercarse a Jane, pero ella ya había quedado dormida en el sofá, ella no pudo evitar la situación, sabía que no tenía muchas oportunidades para ver eso, así que se Quedo admirando un poco, luego decidió despertarla para que fueran una habitación, no la dejaría durmiendo en el sofá.

-Jane, despierta, no quiero que mañana te quejes de tu espalda- dijo Maura moviendo a su amiga para despertarla, cosa que sabía era un desafío.

-Cariño, solo quiero dormir- dijo Jane de manera natural un poco dormida.

-Jane, Despierta- dijo Maura sin ningún sobresalto al comentario de la otra mujer, mientras que la movida para que despertara, tras unos pocos intentos por conseguirlo, una adormilada Jane abrió los ojos.

-¿Como es que te ves tan bien Maura? - preguntó Jane mirando una su amiga con esas miradas que solo le dedica a ella.

-Jane, vamos a la cama sólo respondió Maura sonriendo ante el comentario.

Tranquilamente subieron a la habitación de Maura, jane se saco los zapatos, los pantalones y la camisa y el tiro en la cama en ropa interior, en ese momento tenía demasiado sueño para pensar bien, después de una pequeña lucha, Maura la conveniencia de ponerse Una vez en el FBI que el regalo Jane a Maura en uno de sus viajes a Quantico, se acostaron tranquilamente, de alguna manera eran acostumbradas a esa sensación que se provocaban, una sensación de profunda paz y seguridad, esa fue Una noche tranquila en definitiva


	2. Lunes

la mañana siguiente Jane despertó primero, tenia cabellos de color más claro debajo de su barbilla, una sensación que se volvía a repetir, no la recordaba desde el viaje a París, despertó abrazando a Maura, debía admitir que en sus 40 años de vida, era la sensación más cómoda que había tenido, por desgracia tenia que negársela, sabía que no siempre tendría a Maura, mientras disfrutaba esa sensación un ruido se escuchó en la planta baja.

-Jane, Maura, arriba es hora de levantarse- Angela estaba subiendo las escaleras mientras decía eso, definitivamente Jane no extrañaba eso, sin previo aviso y propio de un Rizzoli, Angela abrió la puerta encontrándose con la escena, Jane solo sonrió incomoda.

-Ma….. bueno….. esto, no es lo que parece-dijo Jane nerviosa -Maura despierta por favor-

-¿Que sucede Jane?- pregunto Maura acomodándose en el pecho de su amiga

-Entonces, ¿Que se supone que debo creer?- rio Angela al ver la situación de sus hijas.

-Angela- dijo Maura sorprendida volteándose a la mujer mayor.

-Perdón por interrumpir-dijo Angela sonriente, definitivamente tendrían que darle una explicación, y rápido, ambas salieron de la cama tal y como estaban y corrieron detrás de Angela, quien ya estaba bajando.

-Ma!, espera un momento, esto tiene una explicación- jadeo Jane un poco acelerada al tratar de alcanzar a su madre.

-Bueno, si eso dices… FBI…. ¿Enserio Jane? Inspector de bustos femeninos- respondió Angela con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mi culpa- dijo Maura acercándose al par Rizzoli -Perdón Jane, fue la primera que encontré-

-Vamos Jane, yo no te juzgo, ¿Que se supone que debo creer?- rio Angela acercándose a su hija para abrazarla. -Mejor vístanse para desayunar, tenemos que ponernos al día, el Lunes lo pasaras con tu madre y no dirás nada en contra-

-Bien Ma, pero lo que viste no significa nada- dijo la más alta alejándose rendida de su madre, de hecho ella sabía que no podía hacer nada contra su madre, solo era Maura después de todo, no había de que preocuparse -Maura, no creí que de verdad llegaras a conservar esta playera-

-Perdón Jane, y de hecho la ocupo debajo de mi traje de esgrima- afirmo la doctora con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, esa mujer podía llegar a ser un chiste en sus acciones.

-Bien, solo espero que no hicieras tu trabajo FBI- respondió Jane acercándose a su amiga con autoridad.

-Jane, ni lo pienses- dijo Maura alejándose un poco al ver las intenciones de venganza de su amiga.

-¿Que sucede Doctora Isles?, usted me otorgo esta responsabilidad- jugueteo Jane ahora acercándose más rápido a su amiga.

-Instructora Rizzoli, aprecio su demostración, pero no me parece pertinente en la situación- corrió por su casa la doctora.

-Chicas, dejen de corretear y vengan a desayunar- rio ante la situación la matriarca Rizzoli, ella estaba cada vez más convencida de que ese par tenía que terminar junto, y también sabia que no sería tan difícil, era más que obvio que había algo entre ellas.

Al poco tiempo se encontraban vestidas desayunando con Angela, unos Pancakes de conejo, como acostumbraba a hacer, y aunque Jane no lo aceptara, extrañaba ver conejitos todas las mañanas, también extrañaba ver a Maura todas las mañanas…. Detalles, trataba de convencerse ella misma.

-Bien Ma, y que se supone que haremos- pregunto la ex detective mirando a su madre con curiosidad.

-Un día de madre e hija, hace mucho que no pasaba eso, siempre te interrumpía el trabajo cuando estabas en Boston, primero saldremos de compras, ya sabes algo de ropa, horas y horas probándote vestidos, luego comeremos algo en ese lujoso lugar que tanto odias, para después ir con Korsak y quitarte la dignidad contándole la historia de esta mañana- eso fue lo que escucho Jane, el día perfecto…. Para alguien que no fuera Jane, sabía que su madre tenía la mejor intención, pero eso no era suficiente para que la ex policía fuera feliz.

-Maura, ¿No tienes algún cuerpo que me quieras mostrar en la BPD?- dijo tratando de liberare del día madre hija que tendía.

-No, no te sacare de esta, además, yo también iré Jane- respondió Maura evitando la mirada de perrito mojado que le daba su mejor amiga

-Traidora- gruño Jane ya rendida al futuro.

-Bien chicas, vamos al centro comercial, siempre es emocionante- dijo la matriarca Rizzoli emocionada.

Dos horas después Jane ya se estaba probando vestidos, ni ella sabía por que su madre se esforzaba tanto en elegir un vestido si sabía perfectamente que probablemente no lo usaría.

-Ma, este ya es el tercer vestido que me pruebo y todavía creo que solo parezco una anguila- dijo Jane frustrada por su odio a probarse ropa.

-Jane, te ves bien, vamos, pruébate este vestido azul, estoy segura que dadas tus características físicas se adaptara de una manera maravillosa a tu cuerpo y te sentirás satisfecha y no una anguila- rio la doctora mientras veía el rostro frustrado de su amiga y como su madre se reía de la situación

-Tienes razón Maura, ese es un vestido hermoso, venga Jane, solo es un momento- dijo Angela entregándole el vestido a su hija, minutos más tarde Jane volvía a salir con el vestido ya puesto, se veía fabulosa, Maura se noto acelerada al momento, era más que obvio que le gustaba lo que veia.

-Maura, tenías razón, este vestido me queda genial- dijo satisfecha Jane, eso era realmente raro, definitivamente le había gustado el vestido.

Apenas se tranquilizo Maura decidió emitir comentario. -Jane, me encanta como te queda el vestido-

-Nos lo llevamos- chillo Angela al ver lo rápido que se volvió comprar el vestido, solo había pasado una hora y media, tiempo record en la historia de compra de vestidos Rizzoli, Jane no podía considerarlo un mejor día después de eso. Al terminar la compra todavía tenían tiempo antes de ir a comer algo, Angela había calculado horas en ese vestido, así que había hecho reservaciones relativamente tarde, decidieron pasar a una librería, Maura quería comprar un extraño libro sobre….algas acuáticas criadas por sistemas de riego…. Si, eso.

-Maura, ¿Que clase de libro es ese?- pregunto Jane tras escuchar de que era el libro.

-Ya sabes, quiero criar un poco de Ulva intestinalis- respondió con tranquilidad Maura.

-¿Que? Hasta donde se eso es simple lechuga marina, y si Maura, aveces escucho tu utilización de términos extraños y tus posteriores explicaciones a eso- comentó Jane un poco extrañada.

-Entonces no se que es lo que tengo que explicar- respondió la doctora un poco atónita a lo que Jane dijo -Y gracias por escuchar lo que digo y también recordarlo-

-Recuerdo cada palabra que dices…. O casi todas- rio Jane en modo de coqueteo.

-Chicas, sigo aquí- dijo Angela interrumpiendo a sus hijas, estaba maravillada por el actuar de su hija.

Después de eso, tras unas horas, decidieron ir al restaurante, a comer algo finalmente, tenían una mesa ejemplar, Jane y Maura estaban sentadas juntas y Angela se encontraba frente a ellas.

-¿Acaso no puedo comer algo que pueda leer?- dijo Jane frustrada al ver el menú.

-Vamos Jane, tampoco es tan difícil de leer, puedes pedir __Les escargots de Bourgogne__ _ _,__ _o_ _ _Boeuf Bourgignon -__ _respondió Maura seriamente_

 _-Claro, perdoname por no practicar mi Frances esta mañana, solo pediré_ _Le gratin dauphinois_ _o como se pronuncie esa cosa- dijo sarcástica Jane._

 _-Eso no parece una mala elección, yo pediré lo mismo- dijo sorprendida Maura._

 _-….Supongo que no pedí los caracoles- comento Jane un poco asustada._

 _-No cariño, pero yo si, yo pido_ _Les escargots de Bourgogne_ _por favor- sonrió Angela al camarero._

 _-_ _Ma!, eso es asqueroso, no me pidas después de lo que sea que pedí- se rio Jane de su madre._

 _-Y bien Jane, como va la vida en Washintong- pregunto Angela ignorando el comentario de su hija._

 _-_ _Bien, las cosas con el detective no duraron mucho, ya sabes, el trabajo, y un mes con Maura, cuando regrese, estaba seguro que había tenido problemas con Maura, que por eso me acosté con el, que ella y yo eramos pareja y nos habíamos arreglado, después de eso, ningún hombre a la deriva y todos creen que soy lesbiana…. Ya sabes, casual- sonrió incomoda Jane, tanto su amiga como su madre no pudieron evitar reírse de ella._

 _-No es gracioso, es muy triste para mi, yo creí que esta vez si funcionaría- Jane se notaba apenada pero eso no evito la risa de su compañía._

 _-Perdón Jane, pero es gracioso verte en esa situación, debe ser realmente incomodo llegar a eso- dijo Maura tratando de controlar su risa._

 _-Como digas Maura, por tu culpa perdí mi oportunidad de una vida normal- dijo con ironía Jane, su madre todavía no dejaba de reírse, ya estaba incomodándola._

 _-_ _Dios mio, Jane, eso es terrible, a este paso nunca me darás nietos, creo que de verdad deberías considerar eso de quedarte con Maura- dijo Angela en un tono burlesco._

 _-MA!- grito Jane ante el comentario de su madre, ella nunca había esperado ese comentario de su madre, era algo que Jane realmente deseaba, pero se negaba a si misma, ni ella entendía muy bien por que hacía eso. Maura solo se limito a reír y no emitir comentario, eso extraño a Jane, sabía perfectamente que Maura no era esa clase de persona que se quedaba callada fácilmente, por lo que decidió jugar un poco con eso.-¿Que sucede Doctora Isles?, ¿acaso quiere establecer una relación con la ahora instructora del FBI presuntamente lesbiana por sus compañeros?-_

 _-JANE, tu sabes que….. no- respondió la doctora, Jane sabía que ahora Maura podía mentirle, pero ella todavía no estaba acostumbrada y le resultaba un poco incómodo y se notaba mucho cuando le mentía, se tomaba su tiempo antes de completar la frase, a pesar de eso, la ex detective no se esperaba esa respuesta, esperaba algo así como un no instantáneo, no un no que la hiciera dudar._

 _-Como digas Maura, recuerda que siempre estaré aquí, sola, triste y abandonada- respondió sonriente Jane bebiendo un sorbo de vino, mientras notaba como Maura se sonrojaba un poco y su madre se reía de la reacción de ella, desde fuera, realmente parecían una pareja jugueteando._

 _Al terminar la cena, Jane se encontraba sonriente, resulto ser que había pedido algo comible, no alguna cosa extraña con nombre impronunciable, eso si no le resulto muy apetitoso ver a su madre con sus caracoles, al salir del restaurante pasarían a la casa de Korsak y Kiki,_ _Jane estaba ansiosa de verlo, era un gran amigo, había llegado a ser una especie de figura paterna en todos sus años de trabajo en la policía, un hombre en el que realmente podía confiar y creer._

 _-Korsak, no puedes creer lo mucho que te extrañe, todavía te ves muy feliz con Kiki, gracias a Dios que esta ves estas cuidando tu matrimonio- dijo Jane abrazando al hombre más viejo._

 _-Gracias Jane, un comentario muy bonito de tu parte, como extrañaba los insultos en cubierto que le envías a todo el mundo- respondió sarcástico Korsak._

 _-Kiki, tu te ves tan bien como siempre, gracias por seguir soportando a Korsak- dijo Jane ahora saludando a la esposa de su amigo._

 _-Jane, no seas tan mala con Korsak, sabes por lo que ha pasado, no necesitas ser así- reprendió Maura a Jane._

 _-Es Korsak, no es necesario contenerse cariño- dijo naturalmente Jane mirando a su amiga. Se le había salido el cariño y ahora todos los presentes las miraban un poco sorprendidos, eso realmente había sonado como una pequeña broma de parejas y esta vez lo reconocían._

 _-Al parecer por fin diste el paso Jane- se rio Korsak, el realmente nunca creyó que Jane llegara a ser valiente con la relación con Maura, esa mujer era una cobarde en ese aspecto._

 _-¿Qué? NO, no es lo que parece, no hay nada entre Maura y yo además de una buena amistad- dijo Jane atónita, no podía creer lo que decía Korsak, realmente se había planteado más de una vez por que todos creían que ellas eran algo más que amigas y sinceramente no sabía la respuesta, osea, actuaban como cualquier par de amigos ¿no?_

 _-Si tu dices- comento el hombre mientras alzaba las cejas, todos rieron a excepción de Jane y Maura._

 _-Callate Korsak- rio Jane decidiendo olvidar lo que había pasado y pasar lo que quedaba de día con su viejo amigo,_ _la velada fue tranquila, Jane realmente había extrañado a su amigo, no podía creer lo mucho que había hecho ese hombre tras su jubilación, realmente estaba viviendo la vida con Kiki, esta orgullosa de las decisiones que había tomado, ahora ella se estaba planteando si podía llegar a tener una vida tan plena y encontrar al alguien como el había encontrado, estaba realmente feliz por le, pero había llegado la hora de irse._

 _-Jane, te quiero decir algo, arriesgate, no pierdes nada, sabes que no perderás a Maura por decirle la verdad, incluso es más probable que ganes algo, es más que obvio que ustedes se llevan algo entre manos y también se que eres una cobarde en esa materia, pero si no quieres quedarte sola o con alguien que realmente no amas, hazme el favor de arriesgarte con Maura, piensa en lo que te estoy diciendo Jane- le susurro al oído Korsak, eso dejo confundida a Jane, realmente tendía que pensar en eso, sería incomodo dormir esta noche con Maura, pero sabía que no podría darle una excusa aceptable._


	3. Martes

Esta noche no había logrado dormir, había pensado en las palabras de Korsak, y al parecer mi madre no molestaría esta mañana, pensé en intentar dormir en el sofá, pero ya no podía, Maura me había capturado en sueños, cuando por fin estaba logrando calmarme y conciliar el sueño, pero el celular de Maura sonó, en vez de despertarse Maura se acomodó más, su celular estaba cerca, así que conteste yo.

-Teléfono de la Doctora Isles- dije mientras respondía, era Kent.

-¿Jane? No me esperaba que contestaras tú….. ¿Por que no me dijiste que estabas en Boston?- dijo el hombre escoces sorprendido e ignorando el motivo original de la llamada.

-No voy a contestar eso, ¿Que quieres Kent?- respondió Jane para luego soltar un pequeño bostezo.

-Tenemos un caso urgente y necesitamos a la Doctora Isles, quisiera hablar con ella antes, así que por favor no cuelgues- dijo finalmente Kent mientras todavía se escuchaba su risilla en el otro lado del teléfono.

-Como digas Kent, ahora la despierto, Maura es Kent, ya sabes trabajo- dijo Jane moviendo a la mujer que tenía entre los brazos.

-Jane, no quiero despertar….¿Kent?…. Debe ser el trabajo- respondió Maura un poco adormilada. -Doctora Isles-

-Tenemos un cuerpo nuevo, el fiscal llamo y dijo que te quería en el caso, solo necesitas hacer la autopsia, luego de eso vuelves a estar libre- dijo el hombre por la línea.

-Esta bien, llegaré lo más pronto que pueda- respondió todavía ensoñada Maura.

-¿Me puedes llevar?, extraño verte en bata- sonrió Jane mirando a su amiga.

Cerca de media hora después estaban entrando en el edificio de la BDP, Maura todavía no conectaba completamente y Jane estaba maravillada de volver a ver el edificio, llevaba una entrada de visitante otorgada por Maura, bajaron juntas al laboratorio, podía notar miradas curiosas del resto de policías, tanto nuevos como algunos que ya conocía.

-Jane, extrañaba ver tu rostro- apenas Kent vio a Jane se acercó y la abrazo.

-No te emociones Kent, yo no te extrañé realmente- dijo Jane con una sonrisa muy falsa.

-Bien, mejor llevame con el cuerpo, quiero hacer mi trabajo rápido- interrumpió Maura nerviosa.

-Yo veré el cuartel mientras tanto, cuando vuelva te traeré un té como te gustan- dijo Jane volviendo al elevador.

-Frankie, ¿estas haciendo bien tu trabajo?- asustó la mujer a su hermano que estaba sentado en su escritorio haciendo papeleo.

-JANE...¿ que estas haciendo aquí?, que yo recuerde Maura se pidió la semana para estar contigo- dijo confundido el Rizzoli volteándose a ver a su hermana.

-Sí, pero el fiscal quería que Maura revisara un cuerpo y yo aproveche para pasarme por aquí- respondió Jane sonriéndole a su hermano, se notaba que solo estaba allí para molestarlo.

-Jane, no esperaba verte por aquí- dijo Nina entrando a la oficina mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su cuñada.

-Nina, ¿Las cosas van bien con mi hermano?- preguntó la ex policía para molestar a su hermano.

-Jane, enserio. Si, las cosas van bien, esperamos casarnos hacia finales de año y hemos cuidado bien de las calles de Boston desde que te fuiste a Washintong- respondió Frankie por Nina para evitar que su hermana siguiera burlándose de el.

-Así que los rumores de la novia de la Doctora Isles eran reales- dijo un joven detective mirado a Jane. -Perdón por mi comportamiento, soy Dake, entre hace un mes a homicidios-

-….Aunque me fuera esos rumores siguen, ENSERIO!- gruño Jane frustrada, ella bien sabía que ese era un rumor recurrente mientras trabajaba con Maura, después de todo no habías muchas mujeres trabajando de detective y menos en homicidio, por lo que se había vuelto muy cercana a Maura, bien no sabían lo dulces que se veían desde el exterior que parecían una pareja ejemplar, incluso si omitimos a que tendían a llegar juntas y era bien sabido que los viernes eran sus días juntas.

-Chico, fui una de las mejores detectives que esta unidad ha llegado a tener, soy una especie de leyenda por dispararme a mi misma para detener el asalto al cuartel y ser el ferviente objetivo de más de algún psicópata, ¿enserio llegas así de la nada para decir eso?, Frankie, no eres un gran jefe- recriminó la mujer frustrada.

-Jane, no me puedo hacer culpable de la verdad- se burlo Frankie de su hermana.

-Bien, acabo de ganar una apuesta- dijo el joven detective ahora alejándose para volver a su trabajo.

-Jane, no te enojes por favor, no esperábamos que dijera eso- trato de calmar Nina a Jane, sabía que ya no había caso después de todo.

-Bien, ya me las pagarás- Jane salio de la oficina y decidió ir por un café, eso siempre la calmaba, y Frankie, bueno el estaba bastante feliz, había logrado sacarse a su hermana de encima bastante rápido a lo que creía que sería.

Jane había vuelto a bajar al laboratorio, le llevaba el té a Maura, sinceramente Jane no sabía como recordaba todas las especificaciones que daba Maura con su té, pero de alguna manera lo recordaba.

Al bajar, se encontró una escena que no sabía como extrañaba, ver a su chica inclinada hacía un cuerpo cortando alguna cosa con un nombre estúpidamente específico que no sabe como Maura recordaba tan bien y diferenciaba de otro.

-Ya volví- dijo Jane entrando al laboratorio. -Dejaré el té en tu oficina-

-Bien, a mi no me falta mucho de autopsia, la causa de muerte fue bastante clara, no se ve ninguna anomalía, ningún objeto escondido en la boca, envié las muestras a balística, separé los tejidos externos y ya había identificación, solo me queda revisar el contenido estomacal- dijo Maura volteándose a ver a su amiga que no se mostraba muy emocionada por sus palabras.

-Entonces, esta vez la ciencia no te dio muchas respuestas al parecer- se burlo Jane de su amiga. -Bueno, yo solo esperaré a que termines-

Una hora después ya había terminado la autopsia y Maura le pidió a Kent terminar el papeleo, el acepto rápidamente, después de todo el también pertenecía al grupo de personas que creía que la doctora y la ex detective de traían algo entre manos, ese era solo un favor menor por despertar a la pareja que dormía, Kent era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que ese par había dormido juntas, el solo se reía en su interior.

-Maura, ¿Que tal si vemos una película o algo?, pasamos por pizza y vamos a casa a pasar la tarde como en los viejos tiempos- dijo Jane agarrando el hombro de su amiga en forma de abrazo mientras caminaban para salir la estación, ese chico realmente había ganado la apuesta a ojos de muchos que conocían el poco contacto que tenía la Doctora Isles con el resto de personas.

De regreso a casa de Maura pasaron a comprar una pizza, cual era la parte de cada una era algo que se notaba bastante, y respecto a la película… era el tema de discusión actual.

-Yo creo que deberíamos ver este documental sobre tortugas- dijo Maura con el control en la mano mientras mostraba en la pantalla dicho documental.

-Maura, no quiero ver un documental, veamos algo de acción, peleas, bombas y esas cosas que si son emocionantes- respondió Jane en forma de protesta.

-Jane, por favor- dijo Maura mientras se acercaba a su amiga con esa mirada que sabía que ella no se podía resistir, Jane estaba tirada en el sofá, así que Maura se aprovecho y se acomodo sobre la Rizzoli para hacer su movimiento ganador.

-No Maura, no ve vas a convencer esta vez, no quiero ver más tortugas que Bass- dijo Jane bebiendo un sorbo de su cerveza y desviando la mirada de su amiga.

-Jane, mirame para decir eso- respondió la doctora entrando en el campo visual de su amiga para tratar de convencerla, Jane ya no se podía concentrar en lo que estaba sucediendo, tenía a su amigo sobre ella llevando ropa de andar por casa que muy poca gente podía llegar a ver, de hecho si desviaba la mirada un poco hacía abajo podía ver con perfección los pechos de Maura, así con menor razón se podía concentrar, esa era la verdadera razón de por que Maura siempre conseguía lo que quería de esta manera.

-Esta bien Maura, veremos tu querido documental de tortugas- gruño rendida Jane.

-Gracias Jane, te amo- respondió con naturalidad y alegría Maura poniendo el documental.

-Odio que sepas que hacer para conseguir lo que quieres- dijo frustrada Jane viendo como su amiga se volteaba y acomodaba para ver el documental, ahora además de tener que ver el documental de tortugas, no podría huir, Maura estaba sobre ella, decidió ahogar sus penas en su botella de cerveza, y si se acababa, podía robarle algo de vino a su amiga.

Dos horas después el documental se había acabado, realmente había sido aburrido, de hecho Jane se paso la mayor parte del documental jugueteando con el cabello de Maura y emitiendo suspiros, algo que después de todos los documentales, Maura se había acostumbrado.

-Bieen, por fin se acabó- susurro Jane al ver como aparecían los créditos, lo extraño apareció cuando Maura no emitió comentario sobre lo interesante que había sido el documental y como debería interesarle a Jane.-¿Maura?- Jane se fijo en su amiga, se había dormido, por lo menos ya tenían las luces apagadas, estaba sorprendente mente cómoda en esa situación, decidió no despertarla y dormir en el sofá también.


End file.
